Sesshomaru and Arashii
by Dragon-12
Summary: I LOVE shesshomaru so I'm makin a fanfic about him and MY CHARACTER! kwee! please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything I just luv Sesshomaru-Sama! huggles

"Ayah!"

I screamed as I charged at the fierce animal with my sword. But it was no use. The huge Cat blocked my sword and in no time, I was pinned against a huge oak tree. The giant tiger-demon lifted his gigantic paw, reveling his razor-sharp claws. I dodged as it charged at me, and it hit the tree. I couldn't use the sword; I'm not yet skilled enough with it. I sheathed my new sword and prepared to use my claws. As I turned the demon had charged at me again and I dodged it, but one of its claws scraped the side of my face. I fell halfway through my dodge, landing on my knees. I closed my eyes just as he swung, waiting for the worst to come. But it didn't. All of a sudden, the animal was gone and standing in front of me was a gorgeous man. His hair was white silver and long and he wore a red and white kimono. I looked into his piercing golden eyes and he looked to my orange ones.

He said nothing as he grabbed my hand, bent down and kissed it politely. I looked over his shoulder and could see the monstrous animal lying on the ground, lifeless. It had been stabbed through the heart. I felt a liquid run down my cheek.

"Oh, you, you have a cut." said the man. He touched it. I winced a little. "Here." he said quietly. He pulled out a sword. I wondered what he was doing. All of a sudden, the cut was gone. He wiped my forehead with a cloth.

"How-how did y-" I stuttered. Quickly he cut you off.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sesshoumaru. (but in this story from now on I'm just gonna type Sesi because I'm lazy.) do you have a name by any chance?"

"Oh, um yes my name is Arashii."

"That is a beautiful name, Arashii. May I ask where you are heading?" you guys had started to walk along into the forest.

"Oh, nowhere really... I just wander about."

"I see." replied Sesi. Off in the distance I could hear thunder. I told Sesi about it.

"I didn't hear any." He said.

"I'm half dog demon." I told him.

"Oh, you are?" replied Sesi. "What a coincidence. My brother, Inuyasha is also half dog demon. Have you met him?"

"no." I replied. "I don't recall. Though since i wander around a lot, I've probably seen him. If he looks anything like you then I probably turned my head... To get a better look at him." I said shyly. Sesi blushed. Suddenly there was a loud crashing thunder and in the distance there was lightning. However, this time it was loud enough for anyone to hear it. Before I knew it, it was raining cats and dogs (not literally) in just a few seconds, I was soaked to the bone.

Over the pounding rain, I managed to yell, "In here!" and pointed to a nearby cave. As soon as I got into the cave, I started shivering. I really cold. then, from behind me, Sesi wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I now felt much warmer. sesi sat down on the cave floor and motioned for me to sit beside him, and I did so.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sesi.

"Oh, actually, I am a bit hungry." I replied. Sesi reached into his pocket and pulled out some fruit. He handed over a peach and I ate it blissfully. After that I felt very tired. Before I could even stop myself, I had fallen on Sesi's lap and was fast asleep. I woke up the next morning to the chirping of birds and Sesi's sweet face. I noticed he was still awake. I gazed into his eyes. "Good morning, Maki" he whispered to me. Then I noticed I was lying on his lap. I got up quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep on you." I was blushing BIG time.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I enjoyed watching you sleep. You're so beautiful."

Now I was REALLY blushing. I smiled.

"Oh, your lap made a VERY comfertable pillow!" I said back to him. I also noticed it had stopped raining. "Well, I best be on my way." I sighed. "It was SO very nice to meet you Sesi."

"Wait." said Sesi. "I have an idea. since we are traveling nowhere alone, then, why not travel nowhere...together?"

I was stunned but oh so happy.

Arashii is wearing a bandanna on her head hiding the dog ears.

"Well..." I managed to get out. "I guess...It wouldn't hurt any! Why not?" Sesi looked Very pleased.

"Then let's be off." I wandered back into the forest picking fruits. I looked over and noticed that Sesi was climbing a weeping willow tree. I looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked down at me and just smirked. He reached down and grabbed my hand and lifted me up onto a nearby branch and we both sat down.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "Because it's so beautiful up here." He answered. "Why not share beautiful scenery with a beautiful lady?" I blushed lightly and smiled.

"So," said Sesi "Why do you wander around? Do you not have family?" I looked down. "oh,so sorry," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have-"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "It's fine. I'll tell you why I am a wanderer. My mother and father were killed in the war. Soldiers under the siege of Naraku raided our house in the middle of the night. They searched our house, stabbed my parents, and kidnapped my new born brother. I don't know if he's still alive or not. It's been a few months though. I wouldn't be surprised if he were dead." a tear fell from my eye.

Sesi saw this and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way.

"I'm so sorry." he kissed the top of my head lightly. I stopped crying. We both sat in silence, staring at the sunrise. We looked at each other. I gazed into those beautiful soft golden eyes of his and again got lost. We both got closer and closer and finally, our lips touched. With each passing moment, the kiss got deeper. I don't know how long it was before we both finally pulled away and looked at each other. A silent minute passed.

"Well, I guess we better be off." Sesi said.

"Where?" I said. Sesi whistled and a pure white horse with a black moon shape on his chest came galloping. "There we are, Koyami." Sesi climbed on the horse. "You coming?" he asked. I jumped onto the horse and we were off, my arms holding fast around his waist.

"We are going to my place."

"_place_?" I asked. "But you are a wanderer..."

"Yes," he replied. "However, I have a few places here and there. We are going to my preferred place."

The rest of the trip was silent. After a few seconds, we stopped. I looked over Sesi's shoulder and saw a boy with dog ears in a red kimono, a girl on a bike in a green and white school, a monk, and a fox demon child.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Sesi said coldly.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha then glanced at you and his eyes grew slightly.

"Oh, This is my friend, Arashii." inuyasha came up to me and started kissing my hand all over. "Hello, Arashii." he continued to kiss my hand until Kagome butted in.

"Sit boy!" she said. All of a sudden, inuyasha was face down, about an inch deep into the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. Kagome came up to me and held out her hand, looking at Sesshomaru coldly. I took her hand and shook it. "Hello, I'm kagome. This is shippo. The fox-demon child came out from behind kagome's legs.

"Hello!" shippo said, but he stayed behind Kagome.

"How cute!" I stopped admiring shippo's cuteness when out of the bushes came a rather handsome monk with black hair dressed in an ink colored outfit. He saw me and came up.

"WILL YOU PLEASE BEAR MY CHILDREN?!!!!" he asked me. I was in shock.

"Do...Do what?!?!" I gasped.

Sesi pushed him away.

"Get out of the way, Monk!" he said at him sternly. "Arashii will not be bearing anyone's children."

The handsome man, now known as Miroku, bent down, kissed my hand and said "farewell, beautiful maiden." I was pretty flattered but still disturbed that this man didn't even know my name and asked to bear his children.

"We're leaving." Said Sesi curtly.

"That was weird" I told Sesi. "Why was everyone giving you cold looks? That Inuyasha was your brother, right?"

Sesi sighed.

"Yes, he is, but let's just say that we aren't the best of friends."

"Ok. I see."

"Well," Sesi started. "We ought to be getting settled. We are staying here for the next couple days. Come on." I stepped inside the house and it was BEAUTIFUL. Wonderful paintings of dragons and demons and all sorts of things filled the walls. Bamboo plants were set in various places through out the house, and it smelled sweet, like honey.

"Well." said Sesi. "I guess you like it?"

"Yes." I replied. "It's beautiful."

"Well then. Let me show me to our sleeping quarters."

"Our?" I said. He walked you into a small room. It was as beautiful as the rest of the place. On the floor there was a mattress, big enough to fit the both of us, and then some.

"Well." I thought. "I wasn't expecting that." I sat on the mattress and bounced slightly. "Well, I have to admit, it's quite comfy. But not as comfortable as your lap!" Sesi chuckled and blushed a little. I stood up. Before I knew it, Sesi was pulling me once again into a deep kiss and I was falling onto the mattress. As we got deeper into the kiss, I rolled over and soon was making out on top of him. I pulled away and sighed.

"You are a _great_ kisser." I said, poking his chest playfully.

"As are you." he said calmly. I kissed him once more, and then got off of him.

"So, what do you have to eat up in here?" Sesi walked out of the room. I started to follow him, but he stopped me.

"Stay here." he said coolly. So I sat back on the mattress and about 20 minutes later Sesi walked in with a HUGE tray full of assorted foods and beverages.

"WOW! Sesi I am impressed!" I said to him as you both ate your meals happily. "You are a _great_ cook."

"Thank you." Sesi said once again in his calm manner. After we ate the sun was setting, so Sesi grabbed my hand and told me to follow him. He took me to the back of his house and I saw an ocean. I could smell the sea breeze and the sun warming my face felt so good. And the fact that I was with Sesi made it even better.

"Wow." I whisper quietly.

"Beautiful, right?" said Sesi. I nodded my head. He took my hand once more and took me over to a large rock. We sat down and I rested my head on Sesi's shoulder. As we watched the sun set, I felt so loved...And in love. Sesi lightly kissed my head and whispered in my ear.

"This sunset could never compare to your beauty. Nothing could." I lifted up my head and kissed him. After a while it was time to go to sleep. We both got on our mattress and fell asleep _instantly_. I woke up about midnight because I was having trouble sleeping. I decided to get up and explore. I went outside and noticed Sesi had a natural-looking pool, with plants and flowers and whatnot. 'I haven't been swimming in a while' I thought to myself. Since it was dark, I decided to strip off all my clothes and ease into the pool. I noticed it was very warm and to my liking. I admired the moon, which was full. I also admired the sound of crickets chirping away and the lightning-bugs lighting up the trees. I could smell the smells of night. I felt very at peace with the world.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I jumped, and turned around to find inuyasha. I gave a shuddering gasp and covered myself with my arms.

"Here." Inuyasha handed my clothes and turned around as to not watch me dress. "You can dress, I'm not looking. Promise."

"Thanks." I say back. I stepped out of the pool and dressed myself.

"Walk with me..." said inuyasha. I followed him uncertainly. We walked down a long path surrounded by beautiful willow trees and weeping cherries. It was beautiful. I walked for a while not saying a word, and I noticed how handsome Inuyasha was in the moonlight. Obviously he noticed how beautiful I must have been in the moonlight because all of a sudden he spoke up.

"The moonlight hitting your face is beautiful. Not-not that you aren't beautiful already but-"

"Thanks," I said quickly. I stopped and inuyasha put his hand on my face. I got lost in his eyes the same exact way you got lost in Sesi's eyes, because they were the same shining color. 'Boy, handsomeness must run in the family' I thought to yourself. But then I thought of Sesshomaru. I preferred him, but before I could snap back to realty, I was embraced in one of the most passionate kisses I've ever felt.

'What just happened?' I thought to myself. 'But wait,' I think. 'no, I cant be doing this...Sesi...' I tried to push Inuyasha away, but he held me tighter. I tried to turn my head away, but his followed mine. Now I was staring to struggle slightly.

"INUYASHA!!!!" I heard a voice behind the both of us. At last Inuyasha released me and turned around to Sesi.

"Inuyasha! how dare you! Leave her be!" Sesi pulled out his sword and inuyasha did the same. Just as Sesi lunged, I jumped in front of his sword, to prevent him from hurting inuyasha. I may not want to be with him, but I couldn't stant Sesi hurting someone.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

I had passed out and woke up later to Sesi's face. I could tell he was crying, and I could just barely see a tear run down his cheek. At that moment I felt like dying cuz it was painful to see Sesi cry. I opened my eyes more and put a hand on Sesis cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Sesi..." I managed to whisper. Sesi started crying even more.

"----, Arashii, I thought you weren't going to wake up, I..." he said, shivering.

"No...Sesi, its ok, I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere.."

I lifted my head just a little and softly kissed him on the lips. that took up most of my remaining energy so I plopped my head back down on the pillow and rested, wishing it was Sesi's lap. Just then, inuyasha came into sight.

", ----, your up!" he said, hugging me. I could see that sesi was growing jelous.

"ouch..." you said, the huge cut on your side really hurt. "Inuyasha, please don't...

"Oh, I'm sorry..." inuyasha said, releasing me. Then, Lady kaede came into sight. She was holding a spoon full of powder-like substance.

"Here." she said. "Eat this, it will make the pain go away." she put the spoon in my mouth and a rush of bitterness came into it. I got a strange look on my face and Sesi laughed just a little.

"Yes, yes, it tastes horrible, I know. But eat it anyway." Lady Kaede said. So I downed that and within minutes, the pain vanished.

"You need to get your sleep." said sesi. "I'm going to leave now. You'll be ready to get up tomorrow, with help. Don't worry, I'm only going to my place for something." sesi got up and left the small shack. I lifted up part of my shirt to see what kind of damage was done, but I couldn't see the cut because my whole mid section was covered in a bandage. I put my shirt back down and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning feeling awesomely good. I felt so good, I got up to explore. I walked out of the shack, and down to the lake. It was beautiful...surrounded with trees and flowers. I took a deep breath, taking in the sweet honeysuckle smell. I closed my eyes, feeling free. Then, I felt a hand on my shouder. I jumped, and gasped a little. I turned aroud... And saw Sesi.

"It's just me, don't be afraid."

"No, no, its ok."

"Oh...Peaceful out here isn't it?" I nodded.

"Mmhm...beautiful too." I gazed into Sesi's eyes, leaned in and kissed him.

I finished the kiss and Sesi said "come on, your feeling better. Let's go back." we walked back to Sesi's house.

It's been a month, and I'm all better now. (Wonder what happened to Inuyahsa...?) Sesi and I are really close...and I guess you could say we're officially together...so, right now, I'm traveling again...Just...Going nowhere, thinking that I would later go back to the place. So, I decide to stop in a nearby cave for the night. I soon fall asleep and have really weird dreams...about a strange monk. I remember who he is now; he's Miroku, that pervert that asked me to bear his children. So, I go on with the dream, and miroku ends up trying to, you know, and when I defended myself, he tried killing me...It was more of a nightmare. So I woke up in a cold sweat. When I woke up, though, I wasn't in the cave; I was in a beautiful room, on a beautiful bed, surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers. I thought it was still a dream, so I pinched myself. But I didn't wake up. I started to panic, but stopped, because I knew whoever brought me here, I could defend myself from them. I got out of the bed, and was shocked to see that I was not dressed in my normal clothing. I was dressed in white silk lingerie. Now I REALLY felt violated. Some sick pervert dressed me last night...then, I remembered your dream. I knew exactly who took me. I stormed out of the room, and Miroku was right there.

"Ah...you have awoken, my love." I was so furious. I didn't know how he took me without sensing him, even in your sleep, and how did SESI not even sense him?

"LOVE? IM NOT YOURLOVE! NOW TAKE ME BACK TO SESSHOUMARU BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!" I yelled at him.

"Ah...I'm very sorry, maiden." I couldn't tell if he was serious, for he sure looked it. "...Sesshoumaru...so sad, Sesshoumaru died last night, he was poisoned, and I happened to be walking along, and I found you, out cold. So I took you in to my humble abode."

I...I could not believe what I just heard. A part of me had a weird feeling that Sesi wasn't dead, but I collapsed to my knees and broke down anyway. Sobbing into my hands, I felt like dying, right at that spot, I had nothing to live for anymore if I didn't have Sesi. Miroku kneeled down beside me, and patted my back, trying to calm me down.

"It's ok, in time, you'll forget about Sesshoumaru."

"NO!" I screamed. "I KNOW HES NOT DEAD!!!! I KNOW IT!! AND IF YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH, I WILL AVENGE HIS DEATH!!!" and with that, I bolted out of the house. I could hear Miroku behind me.

"NO! ----! COME BACK!" but I wasn't going back. I was never going back. I've been walking for about a day, and I was so depressed that I hadn't noticed until now that I was still in that lingerie Miroku dressed me in.

"$#!." I mumbled to myself. All of a sudden behind me, I heard-...Inuyasha and the gang!

"---, what are you doing out here in those clothes, and have you been crying?" asked Shippo.

A tear just rolled down my face.

"It's Sesi. He... The monk... He said...... He's dead." and with that, I was breaking down again, but this time, Kagome caught me. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh...It's ok, ---, everything's going to be fine. Here,"

She handed me and outfit; one that was exactly like hers.

"Thank you, Kagome." I sniffed. I put on the outfit (no, inuyasha was NOT looking!) and threw the old one somewhere. I explained to Kagome about what happened, the Miroku thing, and the dream and stuff. Then, Inuyasha spoke up. He said in a calm manner, "Sesshoumaru isn't dead."

I snapped my head up.

"WHAT?!"

"No...He isnt. Miroku kidnapped you because he's a perv and probably wanted to end up with you. If he told you Sesshoumaru was dead, you would go crying to him."

That made me furious. "Ok then, I'll be off. I'm going to search for Sesi." and with that, I was off. I was walking through the forest still when you heard a tiny sound. I couldn't make out what it was, but I knew it was an animal. And it sounded hurt. Being the animal lover I was, I kept walking towards the sound. When I finally got there, I looked down and the tiny thing was just a Filly. Yes, a baby horse. It was shaking, and there was no sign of the mother, until I looked to the side, there she was, lifeless. I looked down at the small white Filly (by the way, a filly is a baby GIRL horse) and noticed a brown, cresent moon on its head. it reminded me of Sesi. (DUH!) so, I hoisted the filly up on it's legs, its a couple months old, so it can walk, but not big enough to ride yet. I took a peice of rope out of my pack (I still have my pack, just to let you know.) and tied it around the filly, like however they tie them up...and led it away. I wanted to get her out of there before whatever killed the mother came back. I was going to keep her because she was just that cute.

I stopped walking and turned to the small horse "You know what?" I told it "You need a name. you remind me of Sesi, but you remind me even more of a flower, just blooming. Your name is Kohana. i like it. Do you?" the filly shook its head in a cute little manner, almost flailing it. I chuckled.

"that's what i thought." you continued to walk, missing Sesi more and More. but you didnt feel as lonely because now you had Kohana. you continued to walk, still thinking about where in the world sesshoumaru could be. you decided you didnt kno where to look, so you turned around and headed back to inuyasha and the gang, you were lonely. you got back, and asked Kagome if you could stay with them until Sesshoumaru showed up again. she agreed. "and who's this cutie pie?" Kagome asked, kneeling down beside Kohana, and rubbung her snout. "this is Kohana. i found her in the forest, her mother was killed. actuallly, i bet you shes pretty hungry." you went to an apple tree and picked a couple apples. you brought them over to Kohana, and she almost tore off your hand chompig on the apples. she finished them off, and then went to play with Shippo and Kirara. she looked like she was having fun, chasing them around then letting them ride on her back. you watched them play, and giggled. you like this horse, she's going to make a great companion.

well that's all for now! Please R&R!


End file.
